


Handywoman

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, PWP, dom!Carol, sub!Yon-Rogg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Carol gives Yon-Rogg a handjob. That is all.





	Handywoman

Carol loves jerking Yon-Rogg off in long, slow strokes. She probably used a quarter of a tube of lube so everything is nice and slick down there, but not tight or fast enough to get him off. His eyes are closed in an attempt to hide how turned on he is, but the way he rolls his head back and parts his lips ever so slightly tells her everything. For a moment she leaves his cock and runs her fingers across his balls. He keens, so she rubs them a little harder than she did his dick, teasing him with what he could have. One of his hands comes up to grab his crotch.

“No” she tells him softly and he puts the hand back down. Such a good boy. She drags it out a bit longer, moving her fingers under his balls, down his taint, and loves the way he lifts one of his legs momentarily, ready to let her in. But she moves her hand back up and he let it fall down with a groan. He loves a good prostate massage, but he won’t get one tonight.

Instead she plays with his cockhead, running her fingers along the rim, finding that sensitive little spot right under the slit. He gasps and tries to grind in to her finger, but to no avail. She adores how frustrated it makes him.

“Ver-“ he stops himself “Ca...Carol”

“Very good boy” she says and close her fist tightly around his shaft. Good habits should be encouraged. He rolls gratefully into her hand and she starts pumping in earnest. Tightly on the way up, over the tip, before losing the grip a bit so as not to hurt his foreskin on the way down. He’s close.

“You want to come?” she asks, a gentle smile on her lips. He doesn’t respond, so she starts only rubbing the base of his cock. He whines.

“Please. Carol, please”

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes, yes I want to come”

“Beg for it”

He rolls his head to the side, pressing his face against her cheek. “I am”

“Not hard enough”

He giggles desperately “Please please please let me come. _Make_ me come”

His whole body is going stiff and he might come on his own at this rate. She can’t have that and quickly starts jerking him off again, firing up her powers so he can feel the tingling heat. The way his body jerks is delicious. 

“Carol” he whispers “Carol...Carol” 

She likes that. He used to whisper _Supreme_ , if he said anything at all, but it seems like he got himself a new god to worship.

She watch his face as he comes. She always liked his cum face. So tight and concentrated. Lucky for him he doesn’t make one of those silly O-faces.

She lets him rock into her hand, easing himself out of the orgasm before falling limply back. Kree men doesn’t shoot sperm unless it’s their mating season, so aside from all the lube the bed stays dry. Carol had forgotten how much she missed that. Makes cleanup a hell of a lot easier.

“I had forgotten how demanding you are” he sighs with closed eyes as she runs her fingers through the hairs on his chest.

“No you hadn’t. That’s why you came back” she smiles. Before he opens his mouth she quickly adds “I like that about you”

“What?”

“That you like when I’m in charge. That’s a rare quality in a man”

He opens his eyes and tilts his head ever so slightly at her “What’s this now? Since when are we basing people’s personalities on their gender?”

And for a moment Carol almost wishes she was back on Hala. Almost. “You have to on Earth” she says “Humans aren’t like the Kree. They look down on women”

“Why?”

Carol shrugs “Why does the blue Kree look down on pink Kree?”

“Because we’re not as genetically pure as them”

Carol cringe. “Don’t say it like that”

“Like what?”

“Like its a fact”

Yon-Rogg plays with her hair. “It _is_ a fact”

“But that doesn’t make it _right_ ”

“Poor Carol” he teases “A pink Kree on Hala and a woman on Earth. Always the underdog”

She knows what he’s doing. He’s trying to shift her focus so she’ll talk about something else and he won’t have to question his beloved Kree society. It leaves her with a feeling of pity for him. 

Talos once said the Kree did a real number on her. Well, they did a real number on Yon-Rogg too.

“The blue Kree aren’t pure” she says “They’re inbred”

He kiss her to shut her up.


End file.
